Małe dziewczynki zawsze słodko śpią
by Kamisa
Summary: Dzień jak co dzień - Yorozuya dostaje zlecenie, które kończy się bliskim spotkaniem z policją, a Kagura próbuje dowiedzie się, co to znaczy się w kimś zakochać, po czym zostaje uprowadzona. Kto ją uratuje i dlaczego nie Gin-chan? Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Chapter 1

-Giń, Hijikata! – Wrzasnął Sougo, wystrzeliwując pocisk z bazooki. Hijikata, nawet nie próbował ociekać, ale chwycił za kołnierz stojącego obok Yamazakiego i zrobił z niego żywą tarczę.

-Kurwa – zaklął Okita, gdy opadł dym i okazało się, że po raz kolejny Hijikacie udało się ujść z życiem. Nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy stanem zdrowia Yamazakiego, splunął na ziemię i włożył do uszu słuchawki. Bazookę oddał jakiemuś, stojącemu najbliżej członkowi Shinsengumi, włożył ręce do kieszeni i bez słowa wolnym krokiem ruszył w górę uliczki. Głośna muzyka zagłuszała wszystkie inne dźwięki,, więc nawet nie słyszał gróźb Hijikaty oraz skarg policjantów ze swojego oddziału, że powinien pracować, a nie wybierać się na spacerki. Przymknął powieki. Majowe słońce przyjemnie grzało i sprzyjało układaniu w głowie kolejnego planu z serii: „Jak pozbyć się tego dupka Hijikaty?" Pochłonięty tymi myślami a także odgrodzony od świata muzyką, nie zwracał na nic uwagi.

Nagle poczuł uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Spojrzał na dół, uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i wyciągnął z ucha jedną słuchawkę.

-Uważaj jak chodzisz, chińska dziewczynko.

-Spadaj – mruknęła Kagura, trzymająca przerzucony przez ramię worek. Przez chwilę stali tak blisko siebie, że prawie się dotykali, prowadząc niemą wojnę na spojrzenia. Nagle Kagura odwróciła wzrok. Okita uniósł brwi ze zdumienia. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w momencie, gdy otwierał usta, zza zakrętu wybiegło kilkoro ludzi, wymachując mieczami.

-To ona! – Krzyknął jeden z roninów widząc Kagurę.

-Szlag by to… – Mruknęła Kagura i puściła się biegiem.

Sougo wyciągnął gwizdek, stanął na środku drogi i wystawił rękę przed siebie. Zagwizdał, chcąc zatrzymać pędzącą grupę roninów. Kilku z nich zwolniło, widząc mundur Shisengumi, jednak żadnej nie zamierzał się zatrzymać. Widząc to Sougo wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i przyjął postawę do walki. Zapowiadała się pierwsza ciekawa rzecz tego dnia.

Nie zdążył zrobić żadnego ruchu, gdy nagle ponad roninami przeleciał skuter. Wylądował kawałek dalej i zsiadli z niego Gintoki z Shinpachim, wyciągając swoje drewniane miecze. Grupa roninów zatrzymała się tak, że Sougo stał dokładnie pośrodku między nimi a Yorozuyą.

-Koniec tego dobrego, zaraz zaczyna się mój serial więc dajcie się grzecznie złapać! – zawołał Gintoki.

-Niech ta mała chinka odda nam nasze złote kule, a może darujemy wam życie! – Odkrzyknął przywódca roninów, występując na przód.

-Wasz wybór.

Gintoki i Shinpachi z krzykiem ruszyli do walki i sekundę później ronini wzięli z nich przykład. Jednak ani oni, ani Yorozuya, nie zauważyli stojącego cały czas w tym samym miejscu Okity. Jakież był zdziwienie Gina i przywódca roninów, gdy w momencie, kiedy skrzyżowali swoje miecze, poczuli na swoich nadgarstkach nieprzyjemny chłód metalu. Zdezorientowani zobaczyli kajdanki.

-Dobra, dobra, koniec tego! – Krzyknął Okita. – Aresztuję was za zakłócanie porządku publicznego oraz za naruszenie zakazu miecza…

-Phi, co taki dzieciak jak ty może nam zrobić, gdy jest sam… – odezwał się jakiś samuraj, ale zamilkł, gdy poczuł coś ostrego przy swojej szyi. Członkowie pierwszego oddziału Shinsengumi zwabieni zamieszaniem niezauważenie otoczyli roninów.

-Oi, Okita-kun, ja tylko wykonywałem swoją pracę, dostaliśmy zlecenie by odebrać im złote kule, więc może mnie puścisz…

-Nie, Szefie. Zostajesz aresztowany za brak ambicji i naturalną trwałą.

-Oii, ty mnie po prostu nienawidzisz tak? Nienawidzisz mnie? Czy ja ci coś kiedyś złego zrobiłem, co, Shinkita-kun?

-Nazywam się Sougo.

-Tak, tak, Shogu-kun. To co, może jednak się dogadamy? – Zbliżył się do Okity i konspiracyjnie szepnął mu do ucha: – wiesz, wygrałem ostatnio trochę w pachinko, więc…

-Ej, ten mężczyzna próbuje przekupić funkcjonariusza na służbie – krzyknął Sougo. – Zabierzcie go na komisariat!

-Nie, nie, ja tylko żartowałem, tak naprawdę to straciłem już tą kasę na nowego Jumpa… – Zaczął się tłumaczyć Gintoki, ale zaraz jakiś policjant, nie zważając na jego krzyki i prośby wpakował go do najbliższego radiowozu. Obserwując tą scenę Okita uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. O jednego mniej, pomyślał.

Kagura przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu nieśmiało wyglądając zza zaułka. Już dawno zapomniała o niesionym przez siebie worku, którego zawartością bawiły się właśnie bezdomne koty. Obserwowała jak wsadzają Gintokiego do radiowozu i po chwili odjeżdżają na sygnale oraz Shinpachiego, na którego nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Zrezygnowany Shimura poprawił okulary i ruszył w stronę domu.

Kagura jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała członków Shinsengumi, którzy powracali do własnych zajęć, po czym próbując nie rzucać się w oczy, wmieszała się w tłum, by wrócić do Yorozuyi.

-Ej, Gin-chan… – zagaiła Kagura, siedząc na kanapie podkulając nogi i opierając brodę na kolanach. Shinpachi postawił przed nią herbatę i sam usiadł naprzeciwko.

-Hmmm? – Mruknął w odpowiedzi Gintoki rozmasowując sobie nadgarstki. Na szczęście szybko udało mu się wywinąć policjantom i wrócić do domu. Mimo tego wciąż wydawało mu się, że ma na sobie kajdanki.

-Kiedy wiadomo, że się w kimś zakochało? – Spytała cicho.

-Gintama to tasiemiec i szansa, że będą tu jakiekolwiek pary jest nawet niższa od zera, więc nie musisz zaprzątać sobie tym głowy – odpowiedział Gintoki, biorąc nowego Jumpa,wygodnie usadawiając się na fotelu i wyciągając nogi na biurku.

-Czy to znaczy, że Shinpachi na zawsze pozostanie prawiczkiem? – Spytała zaciekawiona Kagura.

-Ej! Kto powiedział, że jestem prawiczkiem!? A z resztą co to w ogóle za pytanie!?

-Tylko spójrz na siebie, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jeszcze nigdy nie spałeś z dziewczyną. Pewnie nawet jeszcze włosy ci tam nie wyrosły.

-A ty to co? Kto poleciałby na dziewczynę, która ma z przodu i z tyło plecy!?

-Ja mam wielu fanów, którzy doceniają mój seksapil.

-To chyba muszą być pedofile… – mruknął Shinpachi.

-Sam jesteś…

-Oi, zamknąć się! – Krzyknął Gintoki. – Przez was musiałem dwa razy przeczytać kwestię Naruto, żeby w końcu ją zrozumieć!

Kagura prychnęła. W sumie, to mogła przewidzieć, że ci idioci nic nie wiedzą o uczuciu zwanym miłością. Shinpachi jest jedynie głupim otaku, który pewnie nie widział nigdy gołej dziewczyny, a za to Gin nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z dziewczyną, za którą nie musiałby płacić. Dlatego musi się zwrócić o pomoc do kogoś z większym doświadczeniem.

-Oh, Kagurciu, czyżbyś się w kimś zakochała? – spytała Otae, stawiając na stole talerz z czymś, co nieudolnie próbowało udawać omlet. – Powiesz mi, kim jest ten szczęściarz?

-Najpierw chciałabym, żebyś odpowiedziała mi na moje pytanie, szefowo.

-Hmmm, zastanówmy się… – Otae oparła palec wskazujący o podbródek, spojrzała gdzieś w górę i powiedziała wolno: – Miłość się jest wtedy, gdy jesteś w stanie poświęcić wszystko dla drugiej osoby…

-Dokładnie, Otae-chan! – krzyknął Kondo wychylając głowę spod stołu, przy którym siedziały dziewczyny. – Ja poświęciłem dla ciebie nawet swoją dumę i… – zamilkł, gdy zobaczył morderczy wzrok Otae oraz otaczającą ją mroczną aurę. Shimura uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

-Kagurciu, zadzwoń do zoo i powiedz, że uciekł im jakiś obleśny goryl.

-O-otae-chan….?

Więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, gdyż jego ukochana Otae zaczęła okładać go pięściami dopóki nie stracił przytomności. Na koniec jeszcze splunęła na jego twarz.

Kagura oglądała całą tą scenę ze spokojem, popijając sobie herbatkę. Skoro Otae tak traktuje człowieka, który ją kocha, to co ona może wiedzieć o miłości?, pomyślała.

Kagura wracała zrezygnowana do domu. W końcu niczego nie udało się jej dowiedzieć, ale to nic dziwnego, jest przecież otoczona przez idiotów. Słońce już zachodziło, więc postanowiła wybrać się następnego dnia do Tsukky. Ona żyje przecież w Yoshiwarze, gdzie codziennie spotyka mnóstwo mężczyzn…

Nagle Kagura wyczuła za sobą jakiś ruch, jednak było już za późno. Ktoś przystawił jej do twarzy nasączoną tkaninę i po chwili odpłynęła w ciemność.

Sougo spacerował sobie, patrolując ulice Edo. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, więc zaraz miał skończyć się jego czas pracy. Właściwie to nie chciało mu się wracać do Shinsengumi, gdzie znowu musiałby oglądać tą wstrętną mordę Hijikaty. Zgrał sobie ostatnio mnóstwo nowych piosenek na telefon, więc postanowił, że wróci dopiero, gdy skończy mu się lista odtwarzania.

W momencie, gdy w jego słuchawkach zapadła cisza, zapowiadająca początek nowej piosenki, zobaczył, jak ktoś zaciąga ciało w ciemny zaułek. Miał ochotę to zignorować, ale wtedy zauważył, że ofiara ściska w dłoni charakterystyczny, fioletowy parasol. Zaklął pod nosem i wyciągnął miecz.

-Ej, ty! – krzyknął i rzucił się biegiem. Mężczyzna, ciągnący bezwładne ciało Kagury obejrzał się, ale Okita nie był wstanie zobaczyć jego ani jego twarzy, ani trzymanej w ręce małej bomby. Zauważył ją dopiero, gdy była już w powietrzu i niespodziewanie wybuchła, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby jakiegoś nieprzyjemnie pachnącego pyłu. Nie miał szansy przed nią uciec, więc już po chwili poczuł skutki jej działania i osunął się na ziemię. Ostatnie co widział, to znikające w ciemności bezwładne ciało Kagury.

Z wygranej w pachinko zostało Ginowi trochę pieniędzy, więc postanowił zainwestować je w drugą, zaraz po Jumpie, rozrywkę w jego życiu – sake. To miał być naprawdę miły wieczór spędzony w dobrze znanym barze z czareczką sake i Hasegawą. No właśnie, miał być. Hasegawa upił się zadziwiająco szybko (pewnie przez pusty żołądek) i teraz leżał nieprzytomny, pomału zsuwając się z wysokiego krzesła przy barze. I nie, nie chodzi o to, że Ginowi brakowało towarzystwa. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Upił łyk ze swojej czarki i posłał na prawo mordercze spojrzenie, a Hijikata odpowiedział mu tym samym. Całe szczęście, że oddzielał ich od siebie nieprzytomny Hasegawa, bo inaczej już dawno polałaby się krew. Żaden z nich nie chciał spędzać takiego pięknego wieczoru razem w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale również żaden nie zamierzał przegrać i wyjść pierwszy. Dlatego trwali na swoich miejscach, co chwila śląc sobie pełne iskier spojrzenia.

Sougo ocknął się kilkanaście minut później. Widocznie, rozpylony przez porywacza pył miał działanie natychmiastowe, ale za to krótkotrwałe. Sprawdził, czy w czasie, gdy leżał nieprzytomny, niczego mu nie ukradziono. Miał szczęście. Wyciągnął komórkę, która ciągle miała włączoną listę odtwarzania. Wyłączył muzykę, wyciągnął słuchawki i zadzwonił do Hijikaty. Co prawda, mógł jeszcze wybrać numer do Kondou, ale z racji, że była sobota istniała spora szansa, że właśnie leżał gdzieś na ulicy pobity przez Otae. Tylko, że tym razem jak na złość Hijjikata również nie odbierał. Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Zadzwoniłby do Yorozuyi, ale ani Gintoki ani Shimura nie mają telefonów. W momencie, w którym postanowił zadzwonić do Yamazakiego, padł mu telefon. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych nie zna granic. Sougo schował go do kieszeni. Co powinien zrobić? Samemu wytropić porywacza, czy poinformować Yorozuyę i zwalić wszystko na nich? W końcu ta chińska dziewczynka należy do nich i jej los powinien obchodzić go tyle co smarki Hijikaty.

Przypomniał sobie jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy, którymi spojrzała dzisiaj na niego. Dlaczego odwróciła wzrok? Zaraz… Czy nie widział różu na jej policzkach? Nie, gdzie tam. Ta smarkula jest za głupia by się rumienić. Ale…

Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Musi przestać o tym myśleć. Spojrzał w niebo, które teraz zdobiło miliony gwiazd i cienki cierp księżyca. W sumie, to jego ostrze od dawna niem było używane…

Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Twarze obu mężczyzn częściowo zasłonięte były włosami, a na ich wargach błądziły uśmiechy, nie wesołe, lecz wyrażające uciechę ze zbliżającej sie bitwy.

-Wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdzie – powiedział Gintoki, opierając dłoń na swoim mieczu.

-Masz teraz ostatnią szansę, by uciec – odpowiedział mu Hijikata. Wyciągnął z ust papierosa. Robiło się naprawdę poważnie.

-To raczej ja powinienem to powiedzieć.

Wszyscy w barze z coraz większym zaciekawieniem obserwowali tą dwójkę. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet obstawiać zakłady.

-Na trzy – powiedział Hijikata. – Raz… Dwa… Trzy! – Krzyknął i obaj rzucili się do stojącego na barze rządku kieliszków. Tak, Gin w swej pijanej mądrości wyzwał Hijikatę na pojedynek w piciu, a ten, równie trzeźwy, przystał na to z ochotą.

Szli łeb w łeb. Pierwszy kieliszek, drugi, trzeci… Jak dobrze, że barman rozcieńczył alkohol, by nie zaliczyli zgona zbyt szybko.

Czwarty… Przy piątym zwolnili nieco tempo. Szósty i siódmy jeszcze jakoś przeszły, a po ósmym Gintokiego urwał się film.

Znalezienie porywaczy nie był trudne. Wąska uliczka, w którą zaciągnęli Kagurę, prowadziła w stronę magazynów, a z jednego z nich dobywało się nikłe światło. Amatorzy.

Sougo podkradł się pod drzwi magazynu i uchylił je delikatnie. W środku stało dwóch mężczyzn, a trzeci właśnie kneblował wciąż nieprzytomną Kagurę. Sougo skojarzyło się to odrobinę z sadomaso.

-Mówiłem wam, że to będzie prosta robota – powiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc się z kucki. Był krótko ścięty i tak jak towarzysze, ubrany w czarne, przylegające do ciała ubrania. On sam nie należał ani do najmłodszych, ani najchudszych, więc widok jego tyłu do najprzyjemniejszych nie należał.

-Ale szefie, przecież to jeszcze dziecko… – powiedział ten z dłuższymi, sięgającymi ramion włosami.

-Dziecko, nie dziecko, ale Yato. Wiesz, ile nam za nią dadzą? Tyle, że wstarczy ci na żel do włosów do końca życia, więc nie marudź, tylko zadzwoń do klienta i powiedz, że mamy towar – położył dłoń na głowie Kagury, a ona nagle ją pochłonęła i zaczęła przeżuwać, niczym wodorostożelkę. – AGH! Puszczaj mnie, ty mała…!

Jego pomagierzy starali się odciągnąć dziewczynę, ale ona mimo straconej przytomności, niezwykle uparcie żuła dłoń mężczyzny. Spróbowali nieco inaczej. Ciągnąc za obie nogi, starali się ją oderwać, ale nawet to nie przeszło. Ten z dłuższymi włosami starał się podejść ją podstępem i zaczął łaskotać pod pachami. Zamiast usłyszeć śmiech dziewczyny oraz odgłos ulgi szefa, wpadł w czarną otchłań. Pięść Kagury już nie jednego tam wysłała.

Drugi pomagier starał się ocucić swojego towarzysza, podczas gdy ich szef w desperacji machał ręką, a przy okazji również całą Kagurą.

Sougo zastanawiał się, co może zrobić w tej sytuacji. W sumie, to czemu nie zaatakować frontalnie? Przecież wszyscy trzej porywacze są zajęci, co daje mu przewagę. Pewnie w mig pokonałby pomagierów, a szef, unieruchomiony przez Kagurę, która właśnie uczepiła się go tak jak koala eukaliptusa, nie miałby jak uciec. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to coś za łatwo mu poszło. Może to pułapka? Musieli wiedzieć, że jak tylko się ocknie, to ruszy ich tropem. Nie są takimi głąbami. Chyba.

Na wszelki wypadek Sougo po cichu obszedł magazyn dookoła, ale nigdzie nikogo nie wypatrzył. Niepokoiło go to. Może się okazać, że to w środku czeka na niego zasadzka. Wrócił pod drzwi magazynu, uchylił je nieco bardziej, co jednak przeszło niezauważone. Ten z długimi włosami wciąż leżał nieprzytomny, a drugi mężczyzna, właśnie bezskutecznie starał się oderwać Kagurę, która coraz mocniej ściskała opasłego szefa.

Sougo zlustrował wzrokiem magazyn. Z wyjątkiem trójki porywaczy i jednej chińskiej dziewczyny nie było tam nikogo ani niczego. Cała rozległa hala była pusta. Zdecydował się zaatakować, gdy wszyscy akurat stali obróceni plecami. Odległość od drzwi do porywaczy pokonał w kilka susów. Jednym ruchem klingi zabił pomagiera, po czym przystawił miecz do szyi szefa.

-Hej, Lolicon-san, przez ciebie ominął mnie nowy odcinek telenoweli. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Mężczyzna odrócił odrobinę głowę.

-Shinsengumi – stwierdził. – Psy shogunatu. Jak nas znaleźliście?

-Tępota śmierdzi na kilometr – odpowiedział Sougo. Serio, nie zorientowali się, że ktoś uśpiony gazem po obudzeniu ruszy za nimi w pościg? – Oddaj mi tą dziewczynę – zażądał. Szef uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie.

-O nie, ona jest zbyt droga, by tak po prostu oddać ją psu.

Nagle Sougo wyczuł za sobą ruch. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili i ostrze miecza ominęło go o włos. Widać powalony przez Kagurę pomagier odzyskał w końcu świadomość. Szef odwrócił się i zaczął się śmiać. Sougo również się uśmiechnął. W końcu się rozerwie.

Pomagier rzucił się na Sougo. Celował w szyję, ale Okita z łatwością sparował ten cios. Odskoczył i natarł jeszcze raz. Ich miecze starły się. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Sougo uśmiechnął się i wykonał błyskawiczny ruch w bok, co wytrąciło mężczyznę z równowagi, i przeszył go mieczem. Wyciągnął klingę, jednym ruchem strzepnął z niej krew, po czym zwrócił się w stronę szefa. Grubas ledwo stał na trzęsących się nogach. Nie mógł się ruszyć, zrobił się cały mokry. Sougo powoli do niego podszedł. Wykonał nieuprawdopodobnienie szybki ruch mieczem i odciął mężczyźnie rękę tuż przy ramieniu. Grubas padł na ziemię i zawył, trzymając się za ranę. W tym czasie Sougo schował miecz do pochwy, spokojnie schylił się i wyrwał odciętą rękę Kagurze. Ta jeszcze przez chwilę klęczała, po czym zwaliła się na podłogę i zaczęła chrapać.

Okita podniósł dziewczynę i zarzucił ją sobie przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków, po czym podszedł do ryczącego niczym zarzynana krowa mężczyzny, kopnął go i powiedział:

-Rusz się, Lolicon-san. Musimy dojść na piechotę na posterunek, więc lepiej uwinąć się z tym jak najszybciej. Chyba, że wolisz stracić drugą rękę…

Przerażony mężczyzna pośpiesznie wstał. Okita przykuł jego dłoń do swojej, aby nie uciekł. Na posterunek mieli jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi. Zostawił tam porywacza, po czym wciąż niosąc nieprzytomną Kagurę ruszył w stronę Yorozuyi. Drzwi nie były nawet zamknięte. Zastanawiał się, czy nie położyć Kagury na kanapie, ale potem stwierdził, że zaniesie ją jednak do pokoju. Otworzył kolejne drzwi. Na podłodze leżał już rozłożony materac, więc ułożył na nim dziewczynę.

Gintoki ocknął się nagle. Uderzyła go woń zgniłego jedzenia, więc automatycznie zwymiotował. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wisi do góry nogami. A raczej jest przez coś przewieszony. W chwili, gdy zrobił ruch, by się podnieść, głowa mu eksplodowała. To był kac gigant. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak się czuł. Starając się zrobić to jak najdelikatniej, stanął na nogach. Znajdował się w parku. Spojrzał na śmietnik, z którego chwilę temu się wygramolił i wyciągnął z włosów nadgniłą brzoskwinię. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym ponownie zwymiotował. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył Hijikatę, śpiącego sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na pobliskim drzewie.

Gin przyłożył chłodną dłoń do czoła i ruszył w stronę domu. Dotarł tam po jakiś dziesięciu minutach, a po drodze zdążył wygłosić do siebie monolog, który można podsumować zdaniem: „Już nigdy nie tknę alkoholu". Oczywiście nawet sam Gintoki w to nie wierzył, ale pomyślał, że może Bóg, słysząc taką obietnicę zlituje się nad nim i trochę zmniejszy ten okropny ból głowy.

Z niewyobrażalną ulgą zzuł buty i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Jak dobrze, że nie składał rano materaca. Rozsunął drzwi z zamiarem rzucenia się na futon, ale zamarł, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś już w na nim śpi. Przetarł oczy, ale widok nie chciał się zmienić. Na jego materacu spała Kagura i nie byłoby nawet nic w tym dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że towarzyszył jej Okita.

Gin zamknął drzwi. To na pewno jakieś pijackie majaki. Tak, po prostu za dużo wypił, więc widzi niemożliwe rzeczy. Uroił sobie, że w jego pokoju, przytulając Kagurę śpi Król Sadystów. Tak, definitywnie to sobie uroił.

Postanowił, że tej nocy prześpi się na kanapie.

Sougo usiadł i ziewnął przeciągle. Która to może być godzina? Spojrzał w prawo, gdzie zawsze przed zaśnięciem kładł zegarek, ale tym razem go tam nie było. Zobaczył za to słodko śpiącą Kagurę. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie wczorajszej przygody.

Ale czemu zasnął?

Chwila, chyba że to ten gaz usypiający… Zadziałał od razu, ale jego efekty trwały bardzo krótko. A co, jeśli jego efektem ubocznym była ujawniająca się po jakimś czasie zabójcza wręcz senność?

Okita stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiał i na palcach wyszedł z pokoju. W salonie zobaczył śpiącego na kanapie Gintokiego. Nie musiał podchodzić, by poczuć od niego alkohol. Widać, nie tylko on miał ciężką noc.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin leżał na boku na kanapie, przeglądając Jumpa. Ponieważ nowy numer miał wyjść już następnego dnia, postanowił przypomnieć sobie kilka rzeczy.  
-Oi, mogliby już zakończyć tego Gintamana - mruknął do siebie, omijając rozdział tej mangi. W końcu trafił na Naruto. Wczoraj przez tych dwóch idiotów nie mógł się skupić na czytaniu, więc teraz może w spokoju to nadrobić. Jakże się mylił.  
Z jego pokoju, przecierając oczy wyszła Kagura. Włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony, a nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że dziewczyna dopiero wstała. Co jednak było dziwne, nie byłą w piżamie, lecz we wczorajszych ciuchach. Nieświadoma tego, usiadła na kanapie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągnęła z kieszeni wodorostożelkę i zaczęła ją leniwie przeżuwać.  
Gintoki spojrzał na nią jednym okiem, po czym wrócił do lektury. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie śpiących Okitę i Kagurę... Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Nie, to niemożliwe. To tylko mu się uroiło.  
-Oi, Kagurciu, czemu spałaś w moim pokoju? - Spytał głosem jakby go to nie obchodziło, chociaż na czole czuł zimne kropelki potu.  
-Mów ciszej, bo boli mnie głowa... - Mruknęła dziewczyna, wkładając sobie do ust kolejną wodorostożelkę.  
-A co się stało? - spytał, denerwując się coraz bardziej. - Ktoś się obezwładnił i zaciągnął do łóżka?  
Kagura zrobiła przerwę w żuciu, zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co się wczoraj działo.  
-Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jak wracałam od Otae, i ktoś uderzył mnie w tył głowy... A potem już obudziłam się w domu...  
-Dzień dobry! Mamy dziś naprawdę piękną niedziele...  
-Mówiłam, żeby być cicho, bo boli mnie głowa! - wrzasnęła Kagura i rzuciła się na Bogu ducha winnego Shinpachiego. Zaczęła okładać go pięściami, nie zważając na jego protesty, dlatego nie widziała też, jak Gintoki usiadł i otoczyły go mroczne płomienie, a na czole wyskoczyła żyłka.  
-Szykuj się na śmierć, Okita-kun... - mruknął do siebie.

-I co? - Spytał Sougo, siadając obok Hijikaty. Demoniczny vice dowódca zaciągnął się papierosem.  
-Szykuje się grubsza sprawa - powiedział. - Mężczyzna, którego wczoraj złapałeś, dowiedział się, że ktoś wysoko postawiony oferuje sporą sumkę pieniędzy za przyprowadzenie mu nastoletnich dziewczyn, więc pomyślał, że to łatwy sposób na zarobienie pieniędzy.  
-Oh? Otwierają nowy burdel?  
-Nie, idioto - wypuścił chmurkę dymu przez usta. - Podziemna aRena wALk słodKich cosplAyerek, w skrócie PRALKA. Słyszałeś coś o tym?  
-Nie, ale chyba powinienem się tam wybrać. Lubię patrzeć jak dziewczyny się biją, robią to z taką pasją i...  
-Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, pochrzaniony sadysto - warknął Hijikata, po czym westchnął, po raz ostatni się zaciągnął i zgasił papierosa. - W każdym razie, nie możemy tego tak zostawić.  
-Kolejny raz nielegalne walki pod patronatem kogoś ważnego, co? - Spytał Sougo, lekko się uśmiechając. - Ludzie nigdy się nie zmienią, prawda, Hijikata-san?  
Okita podniósł się i odszedł w swoją stronę. Podniósł otwartą dłoń, jakby chciał się pożegnać, ale po chwili zaczął zginąć kolejne palce, odliczając coś. Hijikata spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie siedział Sougo i nie zobaczył tam nic innego jak bombę, na wyświetlaczu której właśnie pojawiła się trójka. Vice dowódca zdążył jedynie wyrzucić bombę w górę, by ta eksplodowała w powietrzu.  
Ludzie naprawdę się nie zmieniają.

-Oi, Okita-kuuun...  
Sougo odwrócił się, by zobaczyć szarżującego na niego z mieczem Gintokiego. Uchylił się przed ciosem i pośpiesznie wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Twarz samuraja była zasłonięta przez jego srebrne włosy, a na jego wargach błądził szaleńczy uśmiech.  
-Coś się stało, danna? - spytał Sougo, z trudem blokując zadany cios. Odskoczyli od siebie, ale po chwili ich miecze znowu się spotkały. Obaj byli świetnymi szermierzami, jednak coraz większą przewagę zaczął zdobyć Gintoki. Atakował coraz szybciej i mocniej, zdając się zupełnie nie męczyć, w przeciwieństwie do Okity, na którego czole pojawiły się krople potu.  
-Jak śmiałeś zrobić to Kagurze! - Wrzasnął Gintoki skacząc, by zadać ostateczny cios. Sougo jednak zdołał go zablokować, lecz teraz Gin z całej siły napierał swoim bokkenem na jego katanę.  
-Danna, zachowujesz się jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec.  
Okita zebrał w sobie siłę i odepchnął bokken, po czym odskoczył jak najdalej. Musiał złapać oddech. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma już długo. Mimo, że był najlepszym szermierzem w Shinsengumi, ta zaledwie kilkuminutowa walka z szefem Yorozuyi całkowicie go wyczerpała.  
-Zaciągnęłaś Kagurę do łóżka... - Powiedział Gin i rzucił się na Okitę z nową siłą, tymi słowami podsycając jedynie swoją złość. - Pewnie robiłeś z nią TO i TAMTO... -Jego ruchy straciły nagle na sile i stały się bardziej chaotyczne, dzięki czemu Okita mógł sobie jakoś z nimi poradzić. Widocznie jego srebrna głowa nie mogła znieść takich myśli.  
Sougo uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:  
-Nawet kijem nie tknąłbym takiej smarkuli.  
Po raz kolejny skrzyżowali swoje miecze.  
-Więc niby twierdzisz, że nic jej nie zrobiłeś? - spytał Gintoki, będąc zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od twarzy Okity.  
-Nawet gdyby mi zapłacili nie chciałbym jej.  
Odskoczyli od siebie.  
-Więc niby uroiłem sobie, że wczoraj spałeś z Kagurą na moim futonie?  
-Nie, tego nie powiedziałem.  
-Więc szykuj się na śmierć - Gintoki chciał się rzucić na Okitę, wkładając w ten ostatni cios całą swoją siłę, ale nie mógł poruszyć ręką.  
-Zostajesz aresztowany za napaść na funkcjonariusza na służbie i to na dodatek pod samą siedzibą Shinsengumi. Naprawdę, nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty? - spytał Hijikata, trzymając jeden z końców kajdanek, podczas gdy drugi, połączony z nim napiętym łańcuchem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, oplatał nadgarstek Gintokiego.  
-Nie wtrącaj się, majonezowy zjebie - mruknął Gin.  
-Z chęcią patrzyłbym jak zarzynasz tego sadystę, ale nie mogę dopuścić, by ktokolwiek podnosił rękę na policjanta na służbie - posługując się jedną ręką wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go. - A po za tym - dodał - Strasznie hałasujecie, a mnie boli głowa.

Kagura szła obok Sadaharu i obracała opartym na ramieniu, rozłożonym parasolem. Tak jak planowała, zmierzała do Yoshiwary. Jeśli Tsu jej nie odpowie, to może chociaż Hinowa. Jest przecież bardziej doświadczoną kurtyzaną i na pewno bardzo dobrze zna się takich sprawach.  
-Hej, hej, panienko... - Zagadnął ją jakieś mężczyzna stojący pod jednym z licznych burdeli na tej uliczce.  
-Gin-chan zawsze mi powtarza, by nie reagować na zaczepki rudych, bo im nigdy nie wolno ufać - stwierdziła Kagura dumnie unosząc głowę.  
-Ale ja nie jestem rudy...  
-Każdy rudy by tak powiedział. Kto chciałby mieć włosy w kolorze zardzewiałych gwoździ?  
-Ale panienko... Sama masz rude włosy...  
Kagura prychnęła.  
-To nie rudy, tylko ciemna miedź. Mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że mężczyźni nie znają się na dwóch rzeczach: na kolorach i wszystkim innym.  
-A tak wracając do tematu... - Mężczyzna zatarł ręce i podszedł do Kagury. Chciał ją objąć, ale pośpiesznie cofnął się, gdy Sadaharu zaczął warczeć. Odchrząknął i kontynuował: - Nie marzyła czasem panienka o sławie i bogactwie?  
-Ja już jestem sławna - odparła Kagura z dumą. - Od dziesięciu lat jestem główną bohaterką mangi.  
-Ale zarobić panienka na pewno by chciała, prawda ? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i nerwowo spoglądając na Sadaharu, który teraz zajął się podlewaniem stoiska z warzywami, podszedł bliżej Kagury i objął ją ramieniem. - Proszę to sobie wyobrazić... Będzie miała panienka tyle pieniędzy, że kupisz sobie własny zamek i...  
-A będę mogła zjeść łazanki?  
-Łaza... Co? - Spytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.  
-Mam już dość tego ryżu z jajkiem, zjadłabym coś innego. To co, dostanę łazanki?  
Sadaharu, nie zważając na krzyki ze strony właścicielki podlanego straganu wrócił do Kagury.  
-Będziesz mogła codziennie jeść tyle łazanek ile zapragniesz - odpowiedział mężczyzna, już całkowicie przestając rozumieć tą chińską dziewczynkę. Kagura natomiast podskoczyła ze szczęścia, po czym obróciła głowę Sadaharu w swoją stronę i powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy:  
-Słyszałeś, Sadaharu? Koniec z ryżem z jajkiem, od dzisiaj będziemy jeść łazanki!  
Ogromny pies widocznie podzielał jej entuzjazm, bo szczeknął i zamerdał ogonem. Patrzący na to z boku mężczyzna uśmiechał się miło, a w głowie kołatało mu się tylko jedno pytanie: co to do cholery są łazanki!?

Siedzieli w pokoju przesłuchań. Gintoki po jednej stronie stołu, Hijikata i Okita po drugiej.  
-Więc ty niby uratowałeś Kagurę przed porywaczami, którzy chcieli ją sprzedać do jakiejś pralki? Niby po co? Tej głupoty nic nie wypierze.  
-To nie pralka, tylko PRALKA, danna. - poprawił go Sougo. - Podziemny aeRobik dlA Leworęczych KordiAnów.  
-Ach, rozumiem - Gin kiwnął głową. - Leworęczni analizują treść Kordiana...  
-Obaj jesteście idiotami - mruknął Hijikata i westchnął. - W każdym razie, musimy ustalić jakiś plan działania. Wysłałem już tam Yamazakiego, by wybadał teren, powinien niedługo zadzwonić, a wtedy...  
-Nie, nie, mylisz się - stwierdził Gin kręcąc głową i splatając ręce na piersi. - Wioletta musiała coś do niego czuć chociaż na początku. Przecież nie związałaby się z mężczyzną, którego by nienawidziła.  
-Masz bardzo przestarzałe poglądy, danna. Przecież wiadomo, że ona była z nim jedynie dla pieniędzy. Jak skłamał, że koniu odpadły złote podkowy to od razu od niego uciekła.  
-Nie prawda! Ona pobiegła ich poszukać, by mogli razem odjechać i cieszyć się wspólnym życiem...  
-Zamknijcie się końcu! Kogo interesują losy Kordiana!? - wrzasnął wkurzony Hijikata.  
-Jak to kogo? Przyszłorocznych maturzystów, którzy będą mieć nową maturę z polskiego – odpowiedzieli chórem.

Yamazaki, mimo że był strasznie przeciętnym kolesiem, którego wyróżniał jedynie badminton, mógł się szczycić mianem najlepszego szpiega w Shinsengumi. Znał się na sztuce kamuflażu oraz grze aktorskiej. Był naprawdę mistrzem w swoim fachu, dlatego nic dziwnego, że to jego właśnie wyznaczył vice dowódca do zbadania sprawy nowej, nielegalnej areny walk.

Już kiedyś mieli do czynienia z czymś takim i wtedy też stał za tym ktoś wysoko postawiony. Tylko że tym razem nie chodzi o zwykłą arenę walk, gdzie przychodzą ludzie złaknieni widoku krwi. Nie, teraz jest miejsce głównie dla otaku i pedofilii. W dodatku, dziewczyny, które tam walczą nie robią tego z własnej woli, są zazwyczaj kupowane niczym zwierzęta i kto wie, czy nie tak samo traktowane.

-Hę?

Wysoki, bardzo dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, którego mięśnie ledwo mieściły się pod obcisłą koszulką, spoglądał z góry przez ciemne okulary na Yamazakiego.

-Emmm... ja chciałem wejść do środka...

Szpieg wskazał palcem prawie całkowicie zasłonięte przez ochroniarza drzwi i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wielki mężczyzna zmierzł go wzrokiem, ale widocznie coś mu nie pasowało, bo zatrzymał wzrok na mieczu Yamazakiego.

-Hę? - powtórzył, wskazując podbródkiem broń.

-Eee... to jest replika miecza Tōshirō Hitsugayii z Bleacha... - wyjaśnił Zaki, wyciągając z przewieszonej przez plecy pochwy miecz. Gdy ochroniarz sięgał, by sprawdzić katanę, Yamazaki prędko schował ją z powrotem. - Kupiłem go na wyprzedaży, więc jest trochę kiepskiej jakości i w rękach kogoś nieodpowiedniego natychmiast się rozpada...

Uśmiechnął się lekko zażenowany. Trochę kiepska wymówka, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by ochroniarz zorientował się, że katana Hitsugayii jest tak naprawdę jedynie czymś w rodzaju pokrowca, a w środku znajduje się prawdziwy miecz.

Czując, jak na czole pojawiają mu się krople potu, poprawił czerwoną opaskę, która została mu jeszcze po walce o tytuł oficjalnego fanklubu Otsu. Miał na sobie również tą samą kamizelkę z oberwanymi rękawami, a pod nią włożył koszulkę z logo Bleacha. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda jak prawdziwy otaku.

Ogromny ochroniarz wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa odsunął się i otworzył szeroko drzwi, zapraszając Yamazakiego. Gdy szpieg wszedł do środka, odetchnął z ulgą, ale zaraz się zganił. Udało mu się ominąć ochroniarza, ale prawdziwa praca zacznie się dopiero teraz.

-A więc?

Hijikata zapalił papierosa i spod przymrużonych powiek spojrzał na Gintokiego i Okitę, masujących pokaźnych rozmiarów guzy na czubkach swoich głów.

-Musimy zacząć, działać, więc proszę, macie jakieś pomysły? - spytał, wydmuchując przez usta obłoczek dymu.

-Zgiń, Hijikata – powiedział Sougo.

-Popełnij seppuku – zawtórował mu Gin.

-Co wyście nagle tacy przyjaciele!? - wrzasnął Hijikata.

-Vice dowódco! - krzyknął jakiś policjant, wtargnąwszy do pokoju przesłuchań. - Znaleźliśmy kryjówkę Katsury!

-Tym razem go złapiemy! - stwierdził z pewnością w głosie Hijikata i poderwał się z miejsca.

-Jasne, pewnie mówisz tak za każdym... Aj, aj, aj, aj! Puszczaj!

-Katsura to twój kumpel tak? - spytał Hijikata, ciągnąc za kimono Gina. - Więc idziesz z nami!

Demoniczny vice dowódca Shinsengumi nie bez trudu wywlókł Gintokiego z pomieszczenia, a gdy ten zwietrzył możliwość ucieczki, założył mu kajdanki.

W całej kwaterze zapanowało wielkie poruszenie, druga i trzecia dywizja szykowały się do wyjazdu w teren. Nikt więc nie usłyszał, jak pozostawiony na stole w pokoju przesłuchań telefon zaczął wibrować. No prawie nikt.

-Halo? - spytał Sougo, odbierając.

-Kapitan Okita? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Yamazaki. - Emmm... czy to nie jest przypadkiem telefon vice dowódcy?

-Hijikata jest teraz zajęty – odpowiedział krótko. Okita oprócz Yamazakiego, słyszał również głosu wielu innych osób, oklaski oraz momentami jakieś dzikie wrzaski.

-Zgodnie z planem jestem teraz w PRALCE i jest tu pewien problem... - powiedział Zaki, siedząc na trybunach i patrząc na położoną w dole, ogrodzoną siatką arenę, na której właśnie pojedynkowała się dziewczyna ubrana w strój Rukii z Bleacha oraz czternastoletnia, ubrana w czerwoną chińską sukienkę oraz walcząca fioletową parasolką Yato.


	3. Chapter 3

Po krótkim spacerku schodami w dół do Zakiego zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy wydawane przez podniecony tłum. Im bliżej był wyglądających niepozornie drzwi, tym wyraźniejsze i głośniejsze były okrzyki. Przez ogólny hałas przedzierało się rytmiczne klaskanie oraz wykrzykiwane jedno słowo: "Rukia!". W opozycji do tego dało się coraz głośniejsze: "Chinka!".  
Yamazaki otworzył drzwi i został oślepiony przez jaskrawe światło, a wszech obecny hałas wwiercał mu się w mózg. Kilka sekund zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do nowego otoczenia, ale gdy w końcu mu się to udało, ujrzał wielopoziomowe, zapełnione trybuny, u stóp których mieściła się okrągła arena, ogrodzona siatką. Pomiędzy nią, a pierwszym rzędem trybun zostawiono odstęp, który i tak był zapełniony przez trzymających się siatki, dopingujących ludzi. Ktoś z ochrony starał się zmusić ich do wrócenia na swoje miejsca, ale poddał się, gdy jakiś nakręcony fan dał mu po gębie.  
Yamazaki zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył szukać wolnego miejsca. Znalazł je w czwartym rzędzie od go góry, między jakimś tłustym, brodatym gościem z frytkami w jednej ręce i poduszką z nadrukiem prawie całkowitej gołej, mangowej dziewczyny w drugiej a po prostu brzydkim, przeciętnym facetem.  
Grubas po lewej i brzydal po prawej, cały czas krzyczeli, kibicując "Chince" i gdy udało się jej wywrócić przeciwniczkę, krzyknęli tak głośno, że Zaki miał wrażenie, jakby stał pod głośnikami na koncercie metalowym.  
Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna, noszący ogromny cylinder Choppera z One Piece, zdjął swoje nakrycie głowy, wiec Yamazaki mógł w końcu przyjrzeć się walczącym dziewczynom. Poczuł, jak wszystkie włoski stają mu dęba, a na czole pojawiają się chłodne krople potu, gdy w "Chince" rozpoznał Kagurę z Yorozuyi.  
Starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, wyciągnął telefon, schylił się nie co, by Grubas nie wrzeszczał mu do słuchawki i wybrał numer do Hijikaty.

-Według naszych informacji, właśnie teraz, w tym budynku odbywa się tajne spotkanie terrorystów -oznajmił członek Shinsengumi, siedzący obok kierowcy.  
-Druga dywizja wraz ze mną wkracza od frontu, a reszta niech spróbuje znaleźć jakieś inne wejście i zostawi kilku ludzi na dachu. Tym razem się nas nie wymkną! - powiedział Hijikata, zdejmując ręce z kierownicy i sięgając po CB radio.  
-To powodzenia i tak dalej, a teraz może mnie rozkujesz, co? - odezwał się Gintoki z tylnego siedzenia.  
-Nie ma mowy - powiedział Hijikata. - Będziesz naszą przynętą.  
-Oi, nie żartuj tak. Chcesz, żeby mnie zabili? Co, Hijikata-kun? Oi, słuchasz mnie?  
Vice dowódca Shinsengumi nie przejawiał jakiegoś szczególnego zainteresowania marudzeniem Gina, jeszcze raz powtórzył wszystkie rozkazy do radia i wysiadł z auta.  
-Ej, naprawdę myślicie, że nikt nie zauważył, że zaparkowaliście pod samym miejscem spotkania terrorystów, co? Przecież chyba tylko ślepy by nie zauważył! Ogłupieliście wszyscy!? Puszczaj, umiem sam chodzić!  
Gin wyrwał się policjantowi, który najpierw siłą wyciągnął go z auta, a teraz trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu, prowadził w stronę drzwi do...  
-Love Hotel!? - wrzasnął Gin, wpatrując się w świecący na różowo napis nad głównymi drzwiami. - Serio, to tu spotykają się terroryści!?  
-Wszyscy są na swoich stanowiskach, vice dowódco! - zameldował jakiś policjant. Hijikata wypluł papierosa, przydeptał go i uśmiechnął się.  
-Do ataku! - wrzasnął.  
-To ten, powodze... - nawet nie było dane Gintokiemu dokończyć, gdyż szarżujący Shinsengumi porwali go ze sobą. Chciał się wyrwać i spróbować uciec, ale dwóch policjantów chwyciło go z dwóch stron pod ramiona i ciągnęli ze sobą. - Oi, puszczajcie mnieeee! - darł się, gdy nagle rozległ się wybuch i ci, będący najbliżej wejścia, odlecieli do tyłu, taranując stojących za sobą. Z Love Holetu zaczął wydobywać się dym.  
-Do ataku! - wrzasnął ponownie Hijikata i zasłaniając usta ręką, jako pierwszy rzucił się do wejścia. Reszta, łącznie z usiłującym wyrwać się dwóm policjantom Gintokim, podążyła za nim.

Okita jeszcze raz spojrzał na smsa, w którym Yamazaki napisał mu adres owej areny walk, po czym znowu przeczytał szyld nad drzwiami. "PRALNIA HELENKA", głosił wielki, turkusowy, neonowy napis. Zajrzał do środka, ale zgodnie z nazwą, była to zwykła pralnia. Jakieś dwie dziewczyny wyciągały swoje pranie i rozmawiały szeptem.  
-Ej wy - zawołał do nich Okita. - wiecie może jak dostać się do PRALKI?  
Kobiety przetrwały rozmowę. Wyższa, ciemnowłosa szturchnęła swoją blond koleżankę i coś cicho do niej powiedziała, po czym obie zachichotały.  
-Mikoto powiedziała, że wprawił pan jej serce w wirowanie na najwyższych obrotach - oznajmił nieogolony facet koło trzydziestki.  
-Fujiro przestań, to zawstydzające! - zganił go jego młodszy towarzysz o twarzy przypominającej szczura. Zaróżowił się, spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz znowu spojrzał na Okitę i zatrzepotał rzęsami. Sougo poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Czemu ze wszystkich istot musiał trafić akurat na transwestytów!? Powoli podszedł do nich, korzystając z okazji, że "dziewczyny" zaczęły się przekomarzać, której bardziej podoba się Okita. Jednym, płynnym ruchem wyciągnął miecz z pochwy.  
Z ulgą opuścił "HELENKĘ". Oj oberwie się potem Yanazakiemu za to, że przywiódł go w takie miejsce. Postanowił jeszcze raz sprawdzić smsa z adresem. Nie no wszystko się...  
Przewinął wiadomość na dół, gdzie znajdował się dopisek "wejście od tyłu chronione przez wielkiego goście".  
Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. Kawałek dalej, gdzie kończył się budynek "HELENKI", znajdowała się walka uliczka, ginąca w mroku. Sprawiała dość mroczne wrażenie, więc nie było mowy o pomyłce. Wyciągnął miecz i nie przejmując się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami przechodniów. W końcu teraz, bez munduru Shinsengumi mógł wyglądać jak zwykły ronin.  
Potężny ochroniarz, zasłaniający całym sobą tonące w mroku drzwi, nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa, gdy padł bez życia na ziemię. Sougo strzepał krew z katany, uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zalśniły okrutnym blaskiem.  
-Będzie ciekawie.

-Chinka, Chinka, Chinka! - skandował tłum, a Kagura uśmiechnęła się i splunęła na leżącą na ziemi, nieźle poobijają dziewczynę. Znowu wygrała. Po raz czwarty chyba. Zarz wprowadzą nową przeciwniczkę. O, idzie. Popychana przez dwóch, ubranych w czerń facetów, kurczowo ściskała katanę, nawet nie wyciągniętą z pochwy. Wepchnęli ją na arenę i pośpiesznie zamknęli małą furtkę na potężną, groteskową wręcz kłódkę. Dziewczyna nie mogła już uciec. Oparła się o siatkę, ale pośpiesznie odskoczyła, gdy jakiś fan pociągnął ją za króciutką spódniczkę. Ktoś przez mikrofon z wykrzyczał jej imię, ale jako że Kagurę mało to obchodziło, przemknęło przez jej głowę nie zostawiając żadnego śladu. Przerażona dziewczyna nagle wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na Kagurę. Idiotka.  
-Wyjmij miecz, dziewczynko - powiedziała Kagura, bez trudu unikając szarżującej cosplayerce.  
-Ale wtedy mogę cię zranić - odpowiedziała cicho, na co Kagura prychnęła.  
-Jesteś o sto, nie, tysiąc lat za młoda, żeby chociaż mnie drasnąć! - krzyknęła wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków ze swojej parasolki. Specjalnie nie wycelowała dokładnie i wszystkie minęły swój cel. Przerażona dziewczyna usłuchała Kagury i wyciągnęła miecz, co publiczność podsumowała okrzykiem radości i wydając z siebie przeciągły pisk, rzuciła się na przeciwniczkę.  
Kagura robiła uniki jakby od niechcenia. Jej ciało samo reagowało. Znowu robi to samo. Znowu używa swojej siły, by krzywdzić innych. A przecież miała chronić. Miała nie dać się pokonać swojej krwi. Więc co tu robi?  
A, no tak, miało być jedzenie.  
Właściwie, to zaczynało się robić nudno. Już tyle czasu jest na tej idiotycznej arenie, daje łomot małym, przerażonym dziewczynkom, a łazanek jak nie było, tak nie ma. Na szczęście miała przy sobie małą tubkę z ketchupem, która została jej po wypadzie do Burdel Kinga. Tak, w końcu mogli zjeść normalnie, a to dlatego, że przez pół dnia stali na słońcu i robili reklamę, przebrani za wielkie hamburgery.  
Kagura zręcznie odskoczyła w bok, a otrze miecza minęło ją o dobre kilka centymetrów. Jej przeciwniczka była spocona i ciężko dyszała, co jednak nie przeszkadzało widowni, a może wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze goręcej kibicowali.  
Brzuch Kagury wydał nagle z siebie dźwięk przywodzący na myśl ryk smoka. Przyciskający się do ogrodzenia areny fani cofnęli się o krok i rozglądali niemrawo, nie wiedząc skąd ów przerażający odgłos mógł się wydobyć. Kagura przystanęła na chwilę i wyciągnęła tubkę ketchupu. Miał być dodatkiem do ryżu z jajkiem i sosem sojowym, ale jak nic teraz nie zje, to chyba umrze z głodu.  
Otworzyła ketchup dokładnie w momencie, w którym jej przeciwniczka zamachnęła się mieczem.

-Przeszukać cały hotel, muszą tu być! - krzyknął Hijikata. Shinsengumi rozpierzchli się, a Gin zwietrzył koleją szansę na ucieczkę. Kolejną nieudaną.  
Hijikata chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.  
-O nie, ty zostajesz ze mną.  
-Biedny Tosshi boi się iść sam? - spytał drwiącym głosem Gin.  
-Wiemy że tam jesteście! Mamy zakładnika! - wrzasnął na całe gardło Hijikata, jednocześnie przystawiając katanę do szyi Gintokiego i ściskając mocniej jego nadgarstek, by ten się nie wyrwał.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto!?  
-Zamknij się i bądź grzeczną przynętą – mruknął cicho vice dowódca. - Poddajcie się, bo inaczej zakładnik pożegna się z życiem! - krzyknął, gdy dotarli do schodów i zaczęli się po nich wspinać.  
-W dupie mam bycie twoją przynętą – odpowiedział mu Gintoki. - Właściwie, to policja może stosować takie zagrania?  
-Zapłacę ci.  
-Oi, ratunku! - wrzasnął Gin, nagle całkowicie zmieniając swoje nastawienie. - Zura chodź tu!  
-Nie Zura, tylko Katsura!  
Gdy Gin i Hijikata dotarli na piętro, już czekał tam na nich oddział Joishishi, na czele których stał Katsura, z nieodłączną Elizabeth u boku.  
-Zura poddaj się i takie tam, bo inaczej ten tu mnie zabije czy coś – powiedział Gintoki, tracąc swój zapał tak szybko, jak go zdobył.  
Chciał podłubać w nosie, bo coś go strasznie swędział, ale ten idiota Hijikata wciąż go unieruchamiał, a w dodatku czuł na swojej szyi chłód klingi miecza.  
-Nie mógłbyś być bardziej przekonujący? - szepnął mu na ucho vice dowódca.  
-Spokojnie, Zura to idiota, nabierze się – mruknął w odpowiedzi Gin.  
-Gintoki! - krzyknął nagle Katsura, wyciągając nie wiadomo skąd dwie bomby. - Tego właśnie spodziewałem się po kimś, kogo nazywano Shiroyasha!  
-Oi, Zura, miałeś mnie ratować, co ty...?  
-Twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne, Gintoki!  
-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Jakie poświęcenie!?  
Katsura wyrzucił obie bomby, jedna po drugiej, do góry.  
-Nie tym razem!  
Hijikata rzucił się do przodu, za wycofującymi się już członkami Joishishi, zostawiając tym samym Gintokiego. Srebrnowłosy wyciągnął swój bokken i zamachnął się nim, trafiając w bomby i odbijając je niczym piłki w stronę uciekinierów. Obie wybuchły pod sufitem, co poskutkowało, prawie natychmiastowym zawaleniem się wyższego pietra i odcięciem Hijikaty od patriotów.  
-Co żeś zrobił, skończony idioto!? - wrzasnął vice dowódca

Sougo zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby wszystkie dźwięki się nagle wyciszyły, a czas zwolnił swój bieg. W całkowitym bezruchu obserwował jak z areny walk wynoszą nieprzytomną, skąpaną we krwi Kagurę. Nie myślał. Po prostu wyciągnął swój miecz i rzucił się na dół, skacząc po głowach widzów. Przed oczami miał jedynie swój cel, wszystko inne było nieważne.  
Po kilku sekundach już był na dole i jednym ruchem miecza zabił dwóch mężczyzn wynoszących Kagurę. Dopiero, gdy ich ciała upały na podłogę i utworzyły ogromną plamę krwi, widzowie zaczęli w panice uciekać do drzwi.  
Sougo uchronił Kagurę przed upadkiem. Usłyszał za sobą wołanie Yamazakiego, ale zignorował je. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.  
-Na co się gapisz? - spytała Kagura, siadając samodzielnie. - Cały ketchup zmarnowany... - mruknęła, patrząc na swoje ubranie.  
-Ketchup? - powtórzył nieco skołowany Okita.  
-Oi, sadysto, co ci? Nigdy nie widziałeś ketchupu, hę? - spytała, przekrzywiając głowę. - W tym waszym Shinsengumi macie tylko majonez?  
-Nie, po prostu myślałem, że jesteś cała we krwi i może w końcu się ciebie pozbędę – oznajmił, niby to zawiedziony, niby zły i splunął.  
-Że co!?  
Kagura rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, lecz on zablokował je obie i w takiej pozycji trwali przez niecałą minutę. Ich mięśnie drżały z wysiłku, a na twarzach mieli drapieżne uśmiechy. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru przegrać, jednak Kagura, milimetr po milimetrze, zdobywała przewagę dzięki swojej nieludzkiej sile.  
Niespodziewanie Okita opuścił ręce, przez co Kagura zwaliła się na niego i skończyła z głową na jego piersi. Poczuła jak się czerwieni. Chciała się odepchnąć , ale nagle Sougo objął ją.  
-Puść mnie, cholerny sadysto – mruknęła niemrawo.  
-Niewygodnie ci, cholerna Chinko? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Sougo.  
Delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie i jedną ręką uniósł jej głowę. Spojrzał w jej intensywnie niebieskie, nic nie rozumiejące oczy. Przymknął powieki i zbliżył nieco swoją twarz do jej, uchylając usta. Kagura zamknęła oczy i przekrzywiła nieco głowę.  
I wtedy właśnie, wolną drugą ręką, przywalił Kagurze w kark. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność i bezwładnie osunęła się w jego ramiona.  
-Kapitanie! - krzyknął Yamazaki a Okita odniósł wrażenie, jakby powrócił do rzeczywistości po długim śnie. Nagle zaczęły do niego docierać krzyki spanikowanych widzów, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze wydostać się tej podziemnej areny.  
-Kapitanie... - powtórzył ciszej Yamazaki. Spojrzał na trzymaną przez niego nieprzytomną dziewczynę. - Chce pan zmarnować swoją szansę? Tak jak vice dowódca?  
-Nie jestem takim debilem - odpowiedział Okita z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na Kagurę. Wyglądała naprawdę słodko. I właśnie wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
Chciałby móc częściej widzieć ja taką. Chciałby zasypiać i budzić się tuż obok niej. Tak bardzo chciałby... Jednak wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe. Przynajmniej na razie. Ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem, pewnie nawet nie wie, czym jest miłość.  
-Kapitanie...  
Yamazaki spuścił wzrok. Tak bardzo żal my było Okity. Po raz ostatni widział go, patrzącym na kogoś z taką miłością podczas odwiedzin jego siostry.  
-Zapomnij o wszystkim, co tu widziałeś - powiedział nagle Sougo i ruszył w stronę trybun, by w końcu opuścić PRALKĘ.  
-Tu są!  
Yamazaki i Okita usłyszeli za sobą tupot wielu stóp i jakieś wojownicze okrzyki. Gdy się obrócili, zobaczyli kilkunastu roninów, biegnących w ich stronę.  
Sougo delikatnie położył Kagurę na ziemi, opierając ją o trybuny i wyciągnął swoją katanę. Yamazaki również dobył miecza. Stali tak we dwóch naprzeciw szarżujących mężczyzn. Zapowiadała się niewyrównana walka. Ronini nie mieli żadnych szans.  
-Zdychajcie, psy szogunatu!  
Pierwszy cios miał trafić Okitę w lewy bok. Wystarczył jednak jeden ruch ręką, by go zablokować i drugi, by pozbawić życia jego nadawcę. Wykonał półobrót, by naraz ciąć kilku agresorów, po czym pchnięciem zabić stojącego najbardziej po prawej. Wyczuł ruch za sobą, wiec bez zastanowienia obrócił katanę w ręku i sprawnym ruchem wbił ją napastnikowi w bok, a gdy ten odsunął się na kolana, Sougo błyskawicznie się obrócił i ściął mu głowę, która potoczyła się w stronę jego towarzyszy.  
Ronini byli jednocześnie przerażeni i wściekli.  
-To demon! - krzyknął ktoś, gdy Okita pokonał kolejnych dwóch przeciwników i rzucili się na niego kupą. On stanął w pozycji hasso-no-kamae i czekał.  
Nagle pojawił się przed nim jakiś czerwony cień, rozległy się strzały, a rozmazana, niesamowicie szybka postać skoczyła do góry i jeszcze raz wystrzeliła ze swojej parasolki, po czym spadła między oszołomionych napastników. Kopnęła jednego w krocze, po czym z łokcia przyłożyła mu w kark, aż coś głośno chrupnęło.  
-Kagura! - krzyknął Okita i ruszył jej na pomoc. Coś mu jednak w niej nie pasowało. Jej ruchy były nieco dziwne...  
Miała zamknięte oczy. Spała.  
-Hę?  
Yamazaki zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
Okita również rzucił się w wir walki, siekąc wrogów tak szybko, że jego miecz stał się jedynie rozmazanym cieniem. Yamazaki obserwował przez chwilę taniec dziewczyny z Yorozuyi i oficera Shinsengumi. Pomyślał, że idealnie współdziałają. Tak, mogliby tworzyć piękną, a zarazem piekielnie przerażającą parę.  
Gdy ostatni z roninów padł na ziemię, Sougo uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł ociekającą krwią katanę.  
-To by było na...  
_Omnomnomnon..._  
Kagura nagle znalazła się na plecach Okity i zaczęła wgryzać się w jego głowę, niczym Sadaharu w Gina.  
-Zabiję - mruknął Sougo, wysuwając miecz z pochwy.  
-Proszę przestać! - krzyknął Yamazaki i ruszył na pomoc. Kagura jednak nic nie robiła sobie z próśb, gróźb i wymachiwaniem mieczem, tylko spała sobie w najlepsze, leciutko uśmiechając się przez sen.

-Padam z nóg.  
Gintoki zrobił jak powiedział i runął na ziemię. Na leżąco zzuł buty.  
-Shinpachi! Kagura! Jest ktoś w domu!?  
Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, stwierdził, że pewnie niedługo wrócą, wiec w sumie to może sobie tak poleżeć do tego czasu.  
Ten dupek Hijikata przetrzymał go na komisariacie jeszcze przez dwie godziny, twierdząc, że jest to pokuta za zrujnowane akcji. Potem okazało się, że zarówno Sougo jak i telefon Hijikaty gdzieś się zapodziały, więc nie mieli jak skontaktować się z Yamazakim, by zaplanować jakieś ruchy w sprawie PRALKI.  
Gdy w końcu Ginowi udało się uwolnić, chciał pójść do kawiarni i zamówić sobie największy deser na poprawę humoru, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie stracił wszystkie pieniądze na wczorajszej popijawie. Tak go to rozzłościło, że kopnął leżący na ziemi karton, który okazał się być zamieszkany przez Madao. Na widok Hasegawy przypomniał mu się wczorajszy wieczór i nagle ból głowy powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Wtedy właśnie stwierdził, że walić to wszystko, wraca do domu i pójdzie spać. Ale nie, świat widocznie miał wobec niego inne plany.  
Mogłoby się zdawać, że dla niektórych dzień bez bycia upierdliwym to dzień stracony. Tą filozofię wyznają chyba wszyscy prześladowcy świata.  
Sa-chan wyrosła przed nim nie wiadomo skąd. Uwiesiła się na jego szyi i zaczęła o czymś nawijać. Prawdopodobnie kilka razy powtórzyła słowa: ślub, dzieci oraz S&M. Na początku Gin miał na nią wylane, chciał jedynie doczłapać do domu, ale gdy z sekundy na sekundy w jej głosie słychać było coraz większe podniecenie nie wytrzymał i zrzucił ją z siebie.  
-Oh, Gin-san, w końcu ujawniłeś swoją sadystyczną naturę! - wykrzyknęła leżąc na ziemi i rumieniąc się.  
-Zamknij się, stalkerko - rozkazał, co wywołało tylko jeszcze większe rumieńce i podniecenie Sa-chan.  
-Ach, Gin-san!  
Rzuciła się ja niego z piskiem. Gin jednak kopnął ją z pół obrotu, zdobywając tym samym pierwsze miejsce w konkurencji "kopanie natrętnych prześladowców na odległość".  
W locie Sa-chan oczywiście zgubiła okulary i gdy nieco posiniaczona podniosła się z ziemi, zaczęła przystawiać się do sprzedawcy ryb. Jednak Gin już tego nie widział, odszedł w swoją stronę dłubiąc w nosie.  
Zdążył ujść zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy nagle sam posłużył jako lądowisko, a jego rekord został pobity przez nikogo innego jak tylko Otae.  
-Złaź ze mnie, głupi Gorylu! - krzyknął i zepchnął z siebie Kondo.  
Do domu dotarł dopiero godzinę później, gdy udało mu się uwolnić od przerażającej Otae, próbującej wcisnąć mu nieco nawet nie starającej się udawać jajecznicy czarnej materii. Shimura szła właśnie do Kyuubei i martwiła się, że przyjaciółce nie będzie smakować jajecznica według nowego przepisu. Gin niestety nie zdążył pomyśleć nad tym co mówi i dziesięć minut przeleżał nieprzytomny na środku drogi.

-Wróci... Aaa! Gin-san, czemu leżysz na podłodze!?  
-Umieram, nie widać? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Gintoki. - Kupiłeś mleko truskawkowe, Patsuan?  
-Tak, i ryż i jajka też. Powinniśmy mieć jeszcze sos sojowy.  
Gin usiadł i wziął od Shinpachiego karton swojego ulubionego napoju i zaczął łapczywie pić. Nie przestał, dopóki skończył.  
-Ach, wapno, tego właśnie było mi trzeba... Patsuan, pomóż mi wstać.  
W salonie na kanapie leżało jakieś zawiniątko, przypominające kokon i poruszające się delikatnie w rytm oddechów.  
-Kagura-chan?  
Shinpachi ostrożnie podszedł do kokona. Uchylił nieco koc i zobaczył spokojną twarz głęboko pogrążonej we śnie Kagury.  
-Weź ją obudź, bo znowu nie będzie mogła w nocy spać - powiedział Gin, zasiadając na swoim miejscu za biurkiem.  
-Sam ją obudź, nie jestem samobójcą - odpowiedział Shinpachi i poszedł do kuchni ugotować ryż na obiad. Gintoki spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynę, po czym przymknął powieki i obrócił się do okna.  
Nawet taka nieznośna dziewucha wygląda słodko, gdy ś krótkim spacerku schodami w dół do Zakiego zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy wydawane przez podniecony tłum. Im bliżej był wyglądających niepozornie drzwi, tym wyraźniejsze i głośniejsze były okrzyki. Przez ogólny hałas przedzierało się rytmiczne klaskanie oraz wykrzykiwane jedno słowo: "Rukia!". W opozycji do tego dało się coraz głośniejsze: "Chinka!".  
Yamazaki otworzył drzwi i został oślepiony przez jaskrawe światło, a wszech obecny hałas wwiercał mu się w mózg. Kilka sekund zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do nowego otoczenia, ale gdy w końcu mu się to udało, ujrzał wielopoziomowe, zapełnione trybuny, u stóp których mieściła się okrągła arena, ogrodzona siatką. Pomiędzy nią, a pierwszym rzędem trybun zostawiono odstęp, który i tak był zapełniony przez trzymających się siatki, dopingujących ludzi. Ktoś z ochrony starał się zmusić ich do wrócenia na swoje miejsca, ale poddał się, gdy jakiś nakręcony fan dał mu po gębie.  
Yamazaki zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył szukać wolnego miejsca. Znalazł je w czwartym rzędzie od go góry, między jakimś tłustym, brodatym gościem z frytkami w jednej ręce i poduszką z nadrukiem prawie całkowitej gołej, mangowej dziewczyny w drugiej a po prostu brzydkim, przeciętnym facetem.  
Grubas po lewej i brzydal po prawej, cały czas krzyczeli, kibicując "Chince" i gdy udało się jej wywrócić przeciwniczkę, krzyknęli tak głośno, że Zaki miał wrażenie, jakby stał pod głośnikami na koncercie metalowym.  
Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna, noszący ogromny cylinder Choppera z One Piece, zdjął swoje nakrycie głowy, wiec Yamazaki mógł w końcu przyjrzeć się walczącym dziewczynom. Poczuł, jak wszystkie włoski stają mu dęba, a na czole pojawiają się chłodne krople potu, gdy w "Chince" rozpoznał Kagurę z Yorozuyi.  
Starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, wyciągnął telefon, schylił się nie co, by Grubas nie wrzeszczał mu do słuchawki i wybrał numer do Hijikaty.

-Według naszych informacji, właśnie teraz, w tym budynku odbywa się tajne spotkanie terrorystów -oznajmił członek Shinsengumi, siedzący obok kierowcy.  
-Druga dywizja wraz ze mną wkracza od frontu, a reszta niech spróbuje znaleźć jakieś inne wejście i zostawi kilku ludzi na dachu. Tym razem się nas nie wymkną! - powiedział Hijikata, zdejmując ręce z kierownicy i sięgając po CB radio.  
-To powodzenia i tak dalej, a teraz może mnie rozkujesz, co? - odezwał się Gintoki z tylnego siedzenia.  
-Nie ma mowy - powiedział Hijikata. - Będziesz naszą przynętą.  
-Oi, nie żartuj tak. Chcesz, żeby mnie zabili? Co, Hijikata-kun? Oi, słuchasz mnie?  
Vice dowódca Shinsengumi nie przejawiał jakiegoś szczególnego zainteresowania marudzeniem Gina, jeszcze raz powtórzył wszystkie rozkazy do radia i wysiadł z auta.  
-Ej, naprawdę myślicie, że nikt nie zauważył, że zaparkowaliście pod samym miejscem spotkania terrorystów, co? Przecież chyba tylko ślepy by nie zauważył! Ogłupieliście wszyscy!? Puszczaj, umiem sam chodzić!  
Gin wyrwał się policjantowi, który najpierw siłą wyciągnął go z auta, a teraz trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu, prowadził w stronę drzwi do...  
-Love Hotel!? - wrzasnął Gin, wpatrując się w świecący na różowo napis nad głównymi drzwiami. - Serio, to tu spotykają się terroryści!?  
-Wszyscy są na swoich stanowiskach, vice dowódco! - zameldował jakiś policjant. Hijikata wypluł papierosa, przydeptał go i uśmiechnął się.  
-Do ataku! - wrzasnął.  
-To ten, powodze... - nawet nie było dane Gintokiemu dokończyć, gdyż szarżujący Shinsengumi porwali go ze sobą. Chciał się wyrwać i spróbować uciec, ale dwóch policjantów chwyciło go z dwóch stron pod ramiona i ciągnęli ze sobą. - Oi, puszczajcie mnieeee! - darł się, gdy nagle rozległ się wybuch i ci, będący najbliżej wejścia, odlecieli do tyłu, taranując stojących za sobą. Z Love Holetu zaczął wydobywać się dym.  
-Do ataku! - wrzasnął ponownie Hijikata i zasłaniając usta ręką, jako pierwszy rzucił się do wejścia. Reszta, łącznie z usiłującym wyrwać się dwóm policjantom Gintokim, podążyła za nim.

Okita jeszcze raz spojrzał na smsa, w którym Yamazaki napisał mu adres owej areny walk, po czym znowu przeczytał szyld nad drzwiami. "PRALNIA HELENKA", głosił wielki, turkusowy, neonowy napis. Zajrzał do środka, ale zgodnie z nazwą, była to zwykła pralnia. Jakieś dwie dziewczyny wyciągały swoje pranie i rozmawiały szeptem.  
-Ej wy - zawołał do nich Okita. - wiecie może jak dostać się do PRALKI?  
Kobiety przetrwały rozmowę. Wyższa, ciemnowłosa szturchnęła swoją blond koleżankę i coś cicho do niej powiedziała, po czym obie zachichotały.  
-Mikoto powiedziała, że wprawił pan jej serce w wirowanie na najwyższych obrotach - oznajmił nieogolony facet koło trzydziestki.  
-Fujiro przestań, to zawstydzające! - zganił go jego młodszy towarzysz o twarzy przypominającej szczura. Zaróżowił się, spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz znowu spojrzał na Okitę i zatrzepotał rzęsami. Sougo poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Czemu ze wszystkich istot musiał trafić akurat na transwestytów!? Powoli podszedł do nich, korzystając z okazji, że "dziewczyny" zaczęły się przekomarzać, której bardziej podoba się Okita. Jednym, płynnym ruchem wyciągnął miecz z pochwy.  
Z ulgą opuścił "HELENKĘ". Oj oberwie się potem Yanazakiemu za to, że przywiódł go w takie miejsce. Postanowił jeszcze raz sprawdzić smsa z adresem. Nie no wszystko się...  
Przewinął wiadomość na dół, gdzie znajdował się dopisek "wejście od tyłu chronione przez wielkiego goście".  
Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. Kawałek dalej, gdzie kończył się budynek "HELENKI", znajdowała się walka uliczka, ginąca w mroku. Sprawiała dość mroczne wrażenie, więc nie było mowy o pomyłce. Wyciągnął miecz i nie przejmując się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami przechodniów. W końcu teraz, bez munduru Shinsengumi mógł wyglądać jak zwykły ronin.  
Potężny ochroniarz, zasłaniający całym sobą tonące w mroku drzwi, nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa, gdy padł bez życia na ziemię. Sougo strzepał krew z katany, uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zalśniły okrutnym blaskiem.  
-Będzie ciekawie.

-Chinka, Chinka, Chinka! - skandował tłum, a Kagura uśmiechnęła się i splunęła na leżącą na ziemi, nieźle poobijają dziewczynę. Znowu wygrała. Po raz czwarty chyba. Zarz wprowadzą nową przeciwniczkę. O, idzie. Popychana przez dwóch, ubranych w czerń facetów, kurczowo ściskała katanę, nawet nie wyciągniętą z pochwy. Wepchnęli ją na arenę i pośpiesznie zamknęli małą furtkę na potężną, groteskową wręcz kłódkę. Dziewczyna nie mogła już uciec. Oparła się o siatkę, ale pośpiesznie odskoczyła, gdy jakiś fan pociągnął ją za króciutką spódniczkę. Ktoś przez mikrofon z wykrzyczał jej imię, ale jako że Kagurę mało to obchodziło, przemknęło przez jej głowę nie zostawiając żadnego śladu. Przerażona dziewczyna nagle wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na Kagurę. Idiotka.  
-Wyjmij miecz, dziewczynko - powiedziała Kagura, bez trudu unikając szarżującej cosplayerce.  
-Ale wtedy mogę cię zranić - odpowiedziała cicho, na co Kagura prychnęła.  
-Jesteś o sto, nie, tysiąc lat za młoda, żeby chociaż mnie drasnąć! - krzyknęła wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków ze swojej parasolki. Specjalnie nie wycelowała dokładnie i wszystkie minęły swój cel. Przerażona dziewczyna usłuchała Kagury i wyciągnęła miecz, co publiczność podsumowała okrzykiem radości i wydając z siebie przeciągły pisk, rzuciła się na przeciwniczkę.  
Kagura robiła uniki jakby od niechcenia. Jej ciało samo reagowało. Znowu robi to samo. Znowu używa swojej siły, by krzywdzić innych. A przecież miała chronić. Miała nie dać się pokonać swojej krwi. Więc co tu robi?  
A, no tak, miało być jedzenie.  
Właściwie, to zaczynało się robić nudno. Już tyle czasu jest na tej idiotycznej arenie, daje łomot małym, przerażonym dziewczynkom, a łazanek jak nie było, tak nie ma. Na szczęście miała przy sobie małą tubkę z ketchupem, która została jej po wypadzie do Burdel Kinga. Tak, w końcu mogli zjeść normalnie, a to dlatego, że przez pół dnia stali na słońcu i robili reklamę, przebrani za wielkie hamburgery.  
Kagura zręcznie odskoczyła w bok, a otrze miecza minęło ją o dobre kilka centymetrów. Jej przeciwniczka była spocona i ciężko dyszała, co jednak nie przeszkadzało widowni, a może wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze goręcej kibicowali.  
Brzuch Kagury wydał nagle z siebie dźwięk przywodzący na myśl ryk smoka. Przyciskający się do ogrodzenia areny fani cofnęli się o krok i rozglądali niemrawo, nie wiedząc skąd ów przerażający odgłos mógł się wydobyć. Kagura przystanęła na chwilę i wyciągnęła tubkę ketchupu. Miał być dodatkiem do ryżu z jajkiem i sosem sojowym, ale jak nic teraz nie zje, to chyba umrze z głodu.  
Otworzyła ketchup dokładnie w momencie, w którym jej przeciwniczka zamachnęła się mieczem.

-Przeszukać cały hotel, muszą tu być! - krzyknął Hijikata. Shinsengumi rozpierzchli się, a Gin zwietrzył koleją szansę na ucieczkę. Kolejną nieudaną.  
Hijikata chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.  
-O nie, ty zostajesz ze mną.  
-Biedny Tosshi boi się iść sam? - spytał drwiącym głosem Gin.  
-Wiemy że tam jesteście! Mamy zakładnika! - wrzasnął na całe gardło Hijikata, jednocześnie przystawiając katanę do szyi Gintokiego i ściskając mocniej jego nadgarstek, by ten się nie wyrwał.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto!?  
-Zamknij się i bądź grzeczną przynętą – mruknął cicho vice dowódca. - Poddajcie się, bo inaczej zakładnik pożegna się z życiem! - krzyknął, gdy dotarli do schodów i zaczęli się po nich wspinać.  
-W dupie mam bycie twoją przynętą – odpowiedział mu Gintoki. - Właściwie, to policja może stosować takie zagrania?  
-Zapłacę ci.  
-Oi, ratunku! - wrzasnął Gin, nagle całkowicie zmieniając swoje nastawienie. - Zura chodź tu!  
-Nie Zura, tylko Katsura!  
Gdy Gin i Hijikata dotarli na piętro, już czekał tam na nich oddział Joishishi, na czele których stał Katsura, z nieodłączną Elizabeth u boku.  
-Zura poddaj się i takie tam, bo inaczej ten tu mnie zabije czy coś – powiedział Gintoki, tracąc swój zapał tak szybko, jak go zdobył.  
Chciał podłubać w nosie, bo coś go strasznie swędział, ale ten idiota Hijikata wciąż go unieruchamiał, a w dodatku czuł na swojej szyi chłód klingi miecza.  
-Nie mógłbyś być bardziej przekonujący? - szepnął mu na ucho vice dowódca.  
-Spokojnie, Zura to idiota, nabierze się – mruknął w odpowiedzi Gin.  
-Gintoki! - krzyknął nagle Katsura, wyciągając nie wiadomo skąd dwie bomby. - Tego właśnie spodziewałem się po kimś, kogo nazywano Shiroyasha!  
-Oi, Zura, miałeś mnie ratować, co ty...?  
-Twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne, Gintoki!  
-Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Jakie poświęcenie!?  
Katsura wyrzucił obie bomby, jedna po drugiej, do góry.  
-Nie tym razem!  
Hijikata rzucił się do przodu, za wycofującymi się już członkami Joishishi, zostawiając tym samym Gintokiego. Srebrnowłosy wyciągnął swój bokken i zamachnął się nim, trafiając w bomby i odbijając je niczym piłki w stronę uciekinierów. Obie wybuchły pod sufitem, co poskutkowało, prawie natychmiastowym zawaleniem się wyższego pietra i odcięciem Hijikaty od patriotów.  
-Co żeś zrobił, skończony idioto!? - wrzasnął vice dowódca

Sougo zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby wszystkie dźwięki się nagle wyciszyły, a czas zwolnił swój bieg. W całkowitym bezruchu obserwował jak z areny walk wynoszą nieprzytomną, skąpaną we krwi Kagurę. Nie myślał. Po prostu wyciągnął swój miecz i rzucił się na dół, skacząc po głowach widzów. Przed oczami miał jedynie swój cel, wszystko inne było nieważne.  
Po kilku sekundach już był na dole i jednym ruchem miecza zabił dwóch mężczyzn wynoszących Kagurę. Dopiero, gdy ich ciała upały na podłogę i utworzyły ogromną plamę krwi, widzowie zaczęli w panice uciekać do drzwi.  
Sougo uchronił Kagurę przed upadkiem. Usłyszał za sobą wołanie Yamazakiego, ale zignorował je. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.  
-Na co się gapisz? - spytała Kagura, siadając samodzielnie. - Cały ketchup zmarnowany... - mruknęła, patrząc na swoje ubranie.  
-Ketchup? - powtórzył nieco skołowany Okita.  
-Oi, sadysto, co ci? Nigdy nie widziałeś ketchupu, hę? - spytała, przekrzywiając głowę. - W tym waszym Shinsengumi macie tylko majonez?  
-Nie, po prostu myślałem, że jesteś cała we krwi i może w końcu się ciebie pozbędę – oznajmił, niby to zawiedziony, niby zły i splunął.  
-Że co!?  
Kagura rzuciła się na niego z pięściami, lecz on zablokował je obie i w takiej pozycji trwali przez niecałą minutę. Ich mięśnie drżały z wysiłku, a na twarzach mieli drapieżne uśmiechy. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru przegrać, jednak Kagura, milimetr po milimetrze, zdobywała przewagę dzięki swojej nieludzkiej sile.  
Niespodziewanie Okita opuścił ręce, przez co Kagura zwaliła się na niego i skończyła z głową na jego piersi. Poczuła jak się czerwieni. Chciała się odepchnąć , ale nagle Sougo objął ją.  
-Puść mnie, cholerny sadysto – mruknęła niemrawo.  
-Niewygodnie ci, cholerna Chinko? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Sougo.  
Delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie i jedną ręką uniósł jej głowę. Spojrzał w jej intensywnie niebieskie, nic nie rozumiejące oczy. Przymknął powieki i zbliżył nieco swoją twarz do jej, uchylając usta. Kagura zamknęła oczy i przekrzywiła nieco głowę.  
I wtedy właśnie, wolną drugą ręką, przywalił Kagurze w kark. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność i bezwładnie osunęła się w jego ramiona.  
-Kapitanie! - krzyknął Yamazaki a Okita odniósł wrażenie, jakby powrócił do rzeczywistości po długim śnie. Nagle zaczęły do niego docierać krzyki spanikowanych widzów, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze wydostać się tej podziemnej areny.  
-Kapitanie... - powtórzył ciszej Yamazaki. Spojrzał na trzymaną przez niego nieprzytomną dziewczynę. - Chce pan zmarnować swoją szansę? Tak jak vice dowódca?  
-Nie jestem takim debilem - odpowiedział Okita z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na Kagurę. Wyglądała naprawdę słodko. I właśnie wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
Chciałby móc częściej widzieć ja taką. Chciałby zasypiać i budzić się tuż obok niej. Tak bardzo chciałby... Jednak wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe. Przynajmniej na razie. Ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem, pewnie nawet nie wie, czym jest miłość.  
-Kapitanie...  
Yamazaki spuścił wzrok. Tak bardzo żal my było Okity. Po raz ostatni widział go, patrzącym na kogoś z taką miłością podczas odwiedzin jego siostry.  
-Zapomnij o wszystkim, co tu widziałeś - powiedział nagle Sougo i ruszył w stronę trybun, by w końcu opuścić PRALKĘ.  
-Tu są!  
Yamazaki i Okita usłyszeli za sobą tupot wielu stóp i jakieś wojownicze okrzyki. Gdy się obrócili, zobaczyli kilkunastu roninów, biegnących w ich stronę.  
Sougo delikatnie położył Kagurę na ziemi, opierając ją o trybuny i wyciągnął swoją katanę. Yamazaki również dobył miecza. Stali tak we dwóch naprzeciw szarżujących mężczyzn. Zapowiadała się niewyrównana walka. Ronini nie mieli żadnych szans.  
-Zdychajcie, psy szogunatu!  
Pierwszy cios miał trafić Okitę w lewy bok. Wystarczył jednak jeden ruch ręką, by go zablokować i drugi, by pozbawić życia jego nadawcę. Wykonał półobrót, by naraz ciąć kilku agresorów, po czym pchnięciem zabić stojącego najbardziej po prawej. Wyczuł ruch za sobą, wiec bez zastanowienia obrócił katanę w ręku i sprawnym ruchem wbił ją napastnikowi w bok, a gdy ten odsunął się na kolana, Sougo błyskawicznie się obrócił i ściął mu głowę, która potoczyła się w stronę jego towarzyszy.  
Ronini byli jednocześnie przerażeni i wściekli.  
-To demon! - krzyknął ktoś, gdy Okita pokonał kolejnych dwóch przeciwników i rzucili się na niego kupą. On stanął w pozycji hasso-no-kamae i czekał.  
Nagle pojawił się przed nim jakiś czerwony cień, rozległy się strzały, a rozmazana, niesamowicie szybka postać skoczyła do góry i jeszcze raz wystrzeliła ze swojej parasolki, po czym spadła między oszołomionych napastników. Kopnęła jednego w krocze, po czym z łokcia przyłożyła mu w kark, aż coś głośno chrupnęło.  
-Kagura! - krzyknął Okita i ruszył jej na pomoc. Coś mu jednak w niej nie pasowało. Jej ruchy były nieco dziwne...  
Miała zamknięte oczy. Spała.  
-Hę?  
Yamazaki zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
Okita również rzucił się w wir walki, siekąc wrogów tak szybko, że jego miecz stał się jedynie rozmazanym cieniem. Yamazaki obserwował przez chwilę taniec dziewczyny z Yorozuyi i oficera Shinsengumi. Pomyślał, że idealnie współdziałają. Tak, mogliby tworzyć piękną, a zarazem piekielnie przerażającą parę.  
Gdy ostatni z roninów padł na ziemię, Sougo uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł ociekającą krwią katanę.  
-To by było na...  
_Omnomnomnon..._  
Kagura nagle znalazła się na plecach Okity i zaczęła wgryzać się w jego głowę, niczym Sadaharu w Gina.  
-Zabiję - mruknął Sougo, wysuwając miecz z pochwy.  
-Proszę przestać! - krzyknął Yamazaki i ruszył na pomoc. Kagura jednak nic nie robiła sobie z próśb, gróźb i wymachiwaniem mieczem, tylko spała sobie w najlepsze, leciutko uśmiechając się przez sen.

-Padam z nóg.  
Gintoki zrobił jak powiedział i runął na ziemię. Na leżąco zzuł buty.  
-Shinpachi! Kagura! Jest ktoś w domu!?  
Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, stwierdził, że pewnie niedługo wrócą, wiec w sumie to może sobie tak poleżeć do tego czasu.  
Ten dupek Hijikata przetrzymał go na komisariacie jeszcze przez dwie godziny, twierdząc, że jest to pokuta za zrujnowane akcji. Potem okazało się, że zarówno Sougo jak i telefon Hijikaty gdzieś się zapodziały, więc nie mieli jak skontaktować się z Yamazakim, by zaplanować jakieś ruchy w sprawie PRALKI.  
Gdy w końcu Ginowi udało się uwolnić, chciał pójść do kawiarni i zamówić sobie największy deser na poprawę humoru, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie stracił wszystkie pieniądze na wczorajszej popijawie. Tak go to rozzłościło, że kopnął leżący na ziemi karton, który okazał się być zamieszkany przez Madao. Na widok Hasegawy przypomniał mu się wczorajszy wieczór i nagle ból głowy powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Wtedy właśnie stwierdził, że walić to wszystko, wraca do domu i pójdzie spać. Ale nie, świat widocznie miał wobec niego inne plany.  
Mogłoby się zdawać, że dla niektórych dzień bez bycia upierdliwym to dzień stracony. Tą filozofię wyznają chyba wszyscy prześladowcy świata.  
Sa-chan wyrosła przed nim nie wiadomo skąd. Uwiesiła się na jego szyi i zaczęła o czymś nawijać. Prawdopodobnie kilka razy powtórzyła słowa: ślub, dzieci oraz S&M. Na początku Gin miał na nią wylane, chciał jedynie doczłapać do domu, ale gdy z sekundy na sekundy w jej głosie słychać było coraz większe podniecenie nie wytrzymał i zrzucił ją z siebie.  
-Oh, Gin-san, w końcu ujawniłeś swoją sadystyczną naturę! - wykrzyknęła leżąc na ziemi i rumieniąc się.  
-Zamknij się, stalkerko - rozkazał, co wywołało tylko jeszcze większe rumieńce i podniecenie Sa-chan.  
-Ach, Gin-san!  
Rzuciła się ja niego z piskiem. Gin jednak kopnął ją z pół obrotu, zdobywając tym samym pierwsze miejsce w konkurencji "kopanie natrętnych prześladowców na odległość".  
W locie Sa-chan oczywiście zgubiła okulary i gdy nieco posiniaczona podniosła się z ziemi, zaczęła przystawiać się do sprzedawcy ryb. Jednak Gin już tego nie widział, odszedł w swoją stronę dłubiąc w nosie.  
Zdążył ujść zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy nagle sam posłużył jako lądowisko, a jego rekord został pobity przez nikogo innego jak tylko Otae.  
-Złaź ze mnie, głupi Gorylu! - krzyknął i zepchnął z siebie Kondo.  
Do domu dotarł dopiero godzinę później, gdy udało mu się uwolnić od przerażającej Otae, próbującej wcisnąć mu nieco nawet nie starającej się udawać jajecznicy czarnej materii. Shimura szła właśnie do Kyuubei i martwiła się, że przyjaciółce nie będzie smakować jajecznica według nowego przepisu. Gin niestety nie zdążył pomyśleć nad tym co mówi i dziesięć minut przeleżał nieprzytomny na środku drogi.

-Wróci... Aaa! Gin-san, czemu leżysz na podłodze!?  
-Umieram, nie widać? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Gintoki. - Kupiłeś mleko truskawkowe, Patsuan?  
-Tak, i ryż i jajka też. Powinniśmy mieć jeszcze sos sojowy.  
Gin usiadł i wziął od Shinpachiego karton swojego ulubionego napoju i zaczął łapczywie pić. Nie przestał, dopóki skończył.  
-Ach, wapno, tego właśnie było mi trzeba... Patsuan, pomóż mi wstać.  
W salonie na kanapie leżało jakieś zawiniątko, przypominające kokon i poruszające się delikatnie w rytm oddechów.  
-Kagura-chan?  
Shinpachi ostrożnie podszedł do kokona. Uchylił nieco koc i zobaczył spokojną twarz głęboko pogrążonej we śnie Kagury.  
-Weź ją obudź, bo znowu nie będzie mogła w nocy spać - powiedział Gin, zasiadając na swoim miejscu za biurkiem.  
-Sam ją obudź, nie jestem samobójcą - odpowiedział Shinpachi i poszedł do kuchni ugotować ryż na obiad. Gintoki spojrzał na śpiącą dziewczynę, po czym przymknął powieki i obrócił się do okna.  
Nawet taka nieznośna dziewucha wygląda słodko, gdy śpi.v


End file.
